


Honey

by Originaljokertrash



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Ace Chemicals, Angst, Anxiety, Flashbacks, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Joker - Freeform, M/M, Mental Illness, Oneshot, Panic Attacks, Recovery, Rehabilitation, jack napier - Freeform, jeannie - Freeform, joker has flashbacks to his past life, joker is very ill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originaljokertrash/pseuds/Originaljokertrash
Summary: Bruce Wayne wakes up in the middle of the night to the whimpers and cries of his husband, Jack, - the rehabilitated Joker- having /that dream/ again. Angst and fluff follows.





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> hiii so yeah this is a little ficlet based on a (mostly) rehabilitated Joker having flashbacks to his past life and stuff

A woman. A gloved hand, outstretched. A baby bottle. A cowl. A scarlet hood. The words 'A.C.E Chemicals'. The woman again - with loving hazel eyes. A comedy routine. A swirling, bubbling vat of deliciously toxic liquids. A smile. A bat signal.

A joker playing card.

**A joker playing card.**

_Oh_ _no._

_Not the card. Anything but that._

Jack awoke in a cold sweat, his _brown-but-if-you-squint-a-little-you-can-see-the-green-shining-through-like-an-old-lie-come-back-to-haunt-you_ hair plastered to his unusually pale forehead. 

His slender chest heaved with the impact of the nightmare, and he felt that maybe, just maybe if he screwed his eyes shut hard enough, the whole thing would just disappear and it'd all be like a big cruel joke. 

 _Joke_. 

Oh, no. Oh dear. Oh dear. 

Jack didn't like that word. Not one bit. If he thought too hard about those evil, evil syllables, he could almost see the blood seeping through the cracks in his once-shattered now glued-back-together-in-perhaps-slightly-the-wrong-places mind.

 _Joke. Joke_. 

Jack kept repeating the world over and over again in his mind, fighting oh so desperately to keep the smile off his face. Simply because it was _that smile_. The smile that had ended thousands of lives with not a drop of regret. The smile that had torn families apart. The smile that hadn't hesitated to hurt Harley, hadn't hesitated to hurt Jonny, hadn't hesitated to hurt Bruce.

_Joke. Joke. Jokejokejokejokejo-_

" **No**!" Joker-I-mean-Jack let out an ear piercing shriek. _Stop it_. He began to uncontrollably smash his fist against his temple. _Stop it! ~~That's funny~~. **No it's not**. Stop it make it stop please stop please stop please stop this isn't funny this isn't funny this isn't funny this isn't fu-_

 

"Jack, honey?" 

Funnily enough, thats exactly what Bruce Wayne's voice sounded like in that moment. Honey. Sweet and smooth. 

Jack stopped. Paused. Froze. Turned to face his husband.

_Oh god. I've disappointed him. He thinks I'm relapsing. Bad joke. Bad joke. Oh no. Oh no. Bad Joke. Oh dear._

 

Bruce's strong arms enveloped Jack, pulling him into a land of warmth and love and sweet lovings and black and yellow and blue twinkling eyes and coffee with two sugars and the security of Wayne Manor and all of those glorious things multiplied by thirty two, the age the doctors had estimated Jack was.

 

"Bad dream again?" Bruce asked softly, with an insight beyond understanding. **Honey**.

 

 _Bad dream_.

 _Hm_.

Those words sounded all too much like **bad day** and not nearly enough like **_serious-faces-not-smiles-you're-doing-great-Jack-just-a-few-more-volts-and-you'll-be-right-as-rain_**.

Rain. Jack hated rain.

It had rained that day. That **bad day**. _The day he'd become ~~himself~~. No - stop it, Jack. It wasn't you. It was a monster. The day he'd become  a monster. And he'd never really come back from that._

Little Brucie could pretend, but Jack knew that Bruce knew that they both knew Jack would revert back to his old ways at some point.

But not today. Today hadn't been **bad** enough for that. Today wasn't a **bad day**. Today Joker-I-Mean-Jack would much rather lie next to Bruce, letting the sweet sound of honey trickle into his ear.

Perhaps it'd find its way to his brain.

And maybe, _just maybe_ , it'd help him to get better.

 

 


End file.
